He Dreams of Fire
by Armaris
Summary: It's basically a PyroOC pairing... what events have gone in his life to make him the way he is?...
1. Chapter 1

He dreams of Fire

* * *

**Disclaimer**... I do not own any of the marvel characters and/or anything of the movie franchise...All i own are my words...and my thoughts...

AN: any dialoge will be in bold...and please bear with me it's a work in progress... Enjoy:D

Chapter 1

He dreams of fire… At twelve his powers started to manifest. At first he hid it well from his family that is until one day at school…

FIRE! There a fire in the cafeteria! He ran without so much as a thought into the heated flames. There inside he saw a young girl lying on the floor fainted because of the smoke. **She probably inhaled** He thought. He moved the flames away by sheer will alone and picked the girl up off the floor and took her out of the burning cafeteria. Then he lay her down softly on the grass, as the fresh air hit her ash covered face the girl began to cough. **Cough, cough**. She opened her blue eyes and saw hazel ones staring at her with concern. **Are you alright?** He asked… **I think so? What's your name? My n… name… Jane. Jane…** he repeated**. Your gonna be ok. **The ambulance came and took the young girl away. The principal called John's parents and told them what had happened. John walked home that afternoon… He always walked home on Friday's. When he reached his home there was no one there waiting for him. No diner on the table. No dad calling him tiger… No mom looking at him with fear… Empty halls, that was all. **They left me… They're gone…** John cried himself to sleep that night…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: As i said before i own nothing but my thought's so ...please don't sue me :(

AN: Any thoughts or dialogue will be in bold... thank you... and reviews will be much apreciated :D

Chapter 2

Two years went by without a word from his parents. He didn't need them… **If they were afraid of me then it's their problem I wouldn't have hurt them… Would I?** He is fourteen now and in high school. The clown, the outcast, the fool. No one would hang out with him and that was fine by him. John didn't need anyone; he learned that a long time ago. He wore old jeans he found at the Salvation Army, dirty sneakers and an old worn leather jacket which he "rescued" from a thrift store after pick pocketing some lawyer dude on his way to his house. No one suspect's he's been on his own for the past couple of years. **Not that anyone would really care…** That is until… **John...John Allerdice?** A familiar voice calling his name. **No one here knows me…they won't even dare speak to me much less know my name…** He turns to find a young girl, about his age looking straight at him. She looks familiar but he can't quite place her face. **You don't remember me do you John?** He looks puzzled… **You saved me from a fire about two years ago…we never got a chance to talk; you left school so abruptly… I … I never got a chance to thank you…** he looked at her face and finally said **Jane...** **your name is Jane right?** As if confirming to himself of being right. **Jane Sharpe to be exact** She extended her hand at him and John just stared at it finally shaking her hand. **It's a pleasure to meet my rescuer after all these years… The pleasure is all yours naturally** He answered her with a smirk.

The next couple of weeks were a whole lot of fun. John hadn't felt this alive since… After all those years alone he finally had someone whom he could be himself with. Jane gave him a sense of security he hadn't felt in a long time. He didn't need to hide behind his playboy, cocky clown routine he pulled on everyone else. With her he could really be his funny and sensitive self. He could share his poetry with her just as she shared his art with him. It was like paradise. Everything was so perfect… maybe even too perfect…

A month after their encounter in the school hallway, Jane was absent from school. John didn't think anything of it… people are absent from school everyday. But Jane wasn't most people. She had a perfect attendance record. A week went by and no Jane. John was starting to worry… he would call her but she didn't have a phone and well he hadn't been introduced so he couldn't just show up at her home just like that. He just worried and kept going to school hoping for just a glimpse of her auburn hair. Another week went by before Jane finally showed up for school. John walked, almost ran crashing into the girl in her locker. She had a slight healing bruise on her cheek. John looked at her with concern. **What happened to you?- Oh this? This is nothing, just a bruise, forget you even saw it, John.** She tried to walk pass him but he caught her by the arm. John watched her wince in pain. **Jane, tell me what happened… what is going on. **A fearful glint hit her eye. **John, just leave me alone…** She finally pushed pass him straight towards the lady's room away from John's questions and looks of concern. She hardly even looked at him throughout the rest of the day. And that is how it was for the next couple of days. John watched as Jane's wounds kept getting worse. A bruise here, a cut there, a tear here, a look there. She herself kept avoiding him. She didn't want to face him. **He didn't need to know the truth.** She thought to herself. He just couldn't take it anymore so he decided to confront her…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclimer: I still own nothing...;D

AN: As before dialoge and thought's in bold...enjoy...

* * *

Chapter 3

He cut final period so he could wait for Jane just before school let out. The bell rang and just as he thought, she was out the door in seconds. He saw this as his opportunity and grabbed her by the arm and pulled her behind the school just before anyone else came out of the building. **John this is madness; let me go! Not until we talk… you've been avoiding me Jane I wanna know why.** She looked into his eyes he was really worried but there was nothing he could do about her situation. **Johnny, we have nothing to discuss, let me pass I have to get home… NOW!** She tried to push pass him to no avail. **Who is it?... What!... Who did this to you Jane?... Who's hurting you?...** His hands were shaking **I'm afraid for you Jane, so please just tell me… Johnny I can't … I don't want to see you get hurt.** He looked at her and decided to not wait any longer… **Meet me tonight…What!** Her eyes went wide with shock. First he's angry at me and now he wants to meet me tonight? She was confused by him… She didn't know what to say to him… **Meet me tonight, Jane… that way I can make sure you don't get hurt.** **John, I'm not aloud; you know this…** He would not be swayed after he made up his mind there was nothing to make him change it. He was stubborn this way… **Ok then I'll meet you… tonight on the fire escape…It's next to your window…no one needs to know… **He gave her the same sly grin he usually had when he was up to something… Which made it even more difficult for her to do what she knew she must do… **John, for the love of God…Just…stay away, don't look for me…don't speak to me… forget about me… please…it's the only way…** **But…Jane…** It was too painful for her, but it had to be done… She looked at him straight in the eye… **Good bye, John. **With those final words she walked away from the only friend that had ever cared for her…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer... nothing has changed... own nothing but my OC Jane... and my scrwny lil thoughts

AN: Enjoy...

* * *

Chapter 4

He watched her leave… but John would not be swayed so easily. Later that very same night he approached an old building. It looked rather poor but he didn't care… tonight he would finally tell Jane how he really felt. He sneaked up the fire escape towards her room. There were lit candles all over her room. To the side of the room there sitting on the bed… was Jane… she was writing avidly in her journal. John just watched her from the window mustering up the courage to call her and tell her once and for all that he cared for her… that he loved her… when suddenly came a pounding at her door… **Open up!** Jane jumped up startled... she quickly turned to her candles and blew most of them out. Then she lay down on her bed pretending to be asleep. The pounding on her door continued when a woman's voice was heard on the other side of the door… **Leave 'er alone Hank. WOMAN, YOU SHUT UP! Your drunk 'hun… just leave 'er alone**. A loud crash followed by a strong thump was heard on the other side of the door. John didn't know what to do he was frozen there listening to the scene taking place right in front of his eyes. The door finally burst open. Jane was terrified; she immediately covered herself with the sheets and screamed to the burly man. **Git outta my room!** Then he slapped her… she fell to the ground, blood came from the fresh cut on her lip. **I'll teach you some respect!** Then hank grabbed Jane and started to rip her clothes off. Jane was screaming at him to stop and John just couldn't take it anymore… **Leave her alone!** And a huge fire ball sent the man flying and crashing against the wall. The fire began to spread… **Are you alright? … John? Oh thank God, yes I'm ok… What about my mom? Go see if she's ok.** The man came after John again and kicked him hard in the stomach. **John!** John gathered all his strength and made a huge fireball that he threw at Hank just before he passed out…


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**... I STILL own nothing ...jijijiji... except my thought's and my preciousssssss (lighter)

* * *

Chapter 5

John awoke … flames where all around him… firefighters were picking him up to pull him out of the burning building. The fire had spread out of control. When the cool night air hit his face, he realized that Jane was no were to be seen. **Jane! She still in there…** he thought. **You have to get Jane… she's still inside the building. I'm sorry young man the building is just to fragile to go back in there… your lucky we found you in time. This building will collapse at any moment. I have to save her… I have to get her out … Jane … my Jane.** Just then the building collapsed… the paramedic's strapped John down on the bed and gave him a sedative to calm him down… **Jane, my Jane …is gone…**

He awoke in a hospital room… a man in a wheelchair and a beautiful young woman with red locks were staring at him with concern. **Are you a alright Mr. Allerdice?** Said the man… **Yes, I mean I think so… who… who are you?** **How you know my name? I am professor Charles Xavier this is my colleague Dr. Jean Grey… we are here to offer you a place in our institution for gifted young adults such as yourself. Gifted… what do you mean by gifted?** He looked at them with a puzzled look. **Well I mean young adults like your self… mutants.** His eyes went wide… **How did you know I was a mutant… well Jean and I are telepaths… so basically we can read minds** Jean chimed in … **We are here to give you the opportunity to learn to control your power while having a roof over your head and food on the table.. We'll let you think it over but really Pyro… what have you got to lose?...** **Absolutely nothing** He thought to himself… **Well professor…count me in…**

Sorry I had to play the telepath card :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Three years would pass… he was 17… He dreams of fire and wakes with a start! **Jane!** He hadn't thought abut her in years. He wouldn't let himself be that vulnerable again, not with anyone. A cold sweat running down his neck. **Yo, John… you ok, man?** Asked a voice in the dark. His roommate, Bobby Drake aka Iceman. Bobby had been there since before John was offered the spot at the school. **Yeah, I'm fine, just need some air…** John grabbed his lighter off the desk and started clicking it as he walked down the hall towards the kitchen…"Click, swish, Click, Swish" Nasty little habit he picked up after the incident. He didn't get a wink of sleep for the rest of the night…

- Next morning - Field Trip

**Ok, everyone when I call out your name say… well say something** Said Ororo Munroe… **and then PLEASE get on the bus in an orderly fashion** Added DR. Jean Grey. The other professors including Professor X, as the kids adoringly called him and Scott Summers were also going on the trip. **Allerdice, John… Here, teach… Drake, Robert…Here, Ms. Muroe… D'Ancanto, Marie… Ahm 'ere… Lee, Jubilation…Here…Pryde, Kittie… Like, here… ect…** After the role call they all got on the bus… Rogue obviously sat with Bobby and no one dared sit next to John… not after the last incident…

-Later that day- At the food Court…

**Why are you being such a dick? Yeh, why are you being such a Dick? – 'Cause I can…** Answered the dark haired John. He kept playing with his lighter "Click, swish, click, swish" when suddenly out of nowhere an unknown hand swiped it away from his grasp. **Hey!** John stood up, one of the boys blocked his way **Yo, firebug…Chill!** Came a voice from the one who stole his lighter. **Not so tough are ya'** said the other boy. The girl opened the lighter and ignited the boys cigarette. **That's real cute, man, Real cute. Why thanks…your not so bad yourself… **She replied cheekily. Just as she was about to turn John's urge to show off took over him. He winked at the boy and set his clothes ablaze. In an instant reaction Bobby put out the flames with his powers winning the attention of all the bystanders who were starting to gather around them… Suddenly everyone was frozen…except Bobby, Rogue, John and apparently… the lighter thief… **Bobby Wha' you do? It wasn't me… Was it you?...ME!** answered the girl… **I can't do this!!!**... **Next time you fell the urge to show off; Don't** Came the stern voice of the professor. Then he turned to the girl: **Jane… Professor…** She curtsied. Now she faced the others. John saw blue eyes glance at him… **Jane?** Just as he was about to speak up… The professor interrupted his thoughts… **Glad you made it safe, child. We have much to discuss.****Professor, I think it's time to leave** Interrupted Scott. **I think you are right**.


End file.
